


Want You Here

by greenforsnow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bruises, Hickies, Light Dom/sub, M/M, MWPP Era, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Hogwarts, magical phone sex, moon cycles affecting libidos, or well porn with minimum plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 17:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19795600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenforsnow/pseuds/greenforsnow
Summary: Remus and Sirius enjoy the benefits of two-way mirrors while Remus is away on an Order mission.





	Want You Here

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "bites/bruises" square of my Seasons of Kink bingo card.

Remus cursed as he tried again to cast a warming spell on his sleeping bag. He never had been good at this particular spell. Sirius, who was always cold, was quick to cast warming spells on anything around them as soon as summer ended. So Remus had never really bothered to learn. At school, he had never really even stopped to consider there would be a time when he would be apart from his friends— from Sirius. They all seemed so essential to his very identity, and yet, here he was— far away from any of them and about to try to integrate himself into a whole different kind of group. He shuddered as he thought about what lay in front of him— it wasn’t that he regretted agreeing to try to infiltrate the werewolf group. He was just worried about what would happen to him once he did. It was easy to forget that the wolf wasn’t harmless— when he had the other Marauders with him. Transformations were still painful and he still felt like he was going out of his mind on the days before and after, but he didn’t feel like a beast. 

He wrapped the blanket tightly around himself. He was about to try to sleep when there was a scratching on the outside of the tent. Remus froze—his entire body tense. Grasping his wand tightly, he opened the flap slowly only to reveal a small disheveled looking owl. After ensuring there were no poisons or explosives tied to the leg, he carefully unfurled the parchment. He rolled his eyes as he recognized Sirius’ tight and elegant script. Dumbledore had been very explicit that he was to have no contact with anyone starting the moment he left out on his journey. Of course Sirius had not listened. 

_Look in the left side pocket of your bag._

Remus furrowed his brow and reached into his bag. His fingers hit cool glass and he pulled out a mirror. James’ mirror, he realized. He peered into it and saw Sirius laying on their bed reading a book and looking very warm and comfortable. 

“Took you long enough,” he said with a smirk as he turned and lifted the mirror closer to his face. 

“I only just got the owl,” Remus said.

“I was hoping you’d find it sooner,” Sirius said with a shrug, “I put it next to your favorite scarf.”

Remus didn’t want to say that that scarf was only his favorite because it smelled like Sirius or that he had been saving it for when he really needed comfort so he just chuckled and smiled at Sirius. “How did you convince James to let you give me his mirror?”

“He’s quite a pushover these days,” Sirius said, “I blame Lily. All I had to do was say it was in the name of romance and he agreed. Besides, it’s not like we really need it— he’s just one floo journey away. You’re— where are you actually?”

“Some damp and miserable forest,” Remus said. Dumbledore had told him not to tell anyone where he was. He had mentioned Sirius in a very particular way that made him wonder if he was aware of the nature of his and Sirius’ relationship.

“You look cold,” Sirius said with a frown. 

“Some damp, miserable, and freezing forest,” Remus amended.

“You're pants at warming charms. You always enunciate the wrong syllable and you flick your wrist too much,” Sirius said with a smile that made Remus ache to be there with him. He tried the spell again on the blanket and was immediately rewarded with warmth. 

“And did you cast it on the tent walls too?” 

Remus shook his head sheepishly and fixed that as well. The tent was immediately warmer and he let the blanket loosen around his shoulders. 

“What would you do without me?” Sirius said smiling fondly at Remus.

“Probably die of hypothermia in the middle of nowhere before I even have a chance to get ripped apart by werewolves,” Remus replied. He meant it lightly, so he smiled back at Sirius— who usually took the lead with dark jokes about things that probably shouldn’t be joked about, but Sirius was frowning at him instead.

He looked down at his hands before speaking, “You don’t have to do this, you know.”

Remus sighed. “We made a promise— all of us— we are going to do whatever it takes to win this. What am I meant to do? I’m not as clever as you and James and I can’t even get a dumb job at a bar to gain intel like Peter. I have nothing I can give, but I do have something no one else has. I have to help,” Remus said. It was an argument they had before. Sirius, who was fiercely careless with his own safety and wellness, was equally fierce with his protectiveness of others.

“That’s bullshit, Moony,” Sirius said in a soft growl. “You are just as clever as James and I, just in a different way. And besides I don’t think the Order really wants me for my brains. They more just like the fact that I was raised around a bunch of witches and wizards that are dark— or dark adjacent. They think I can get into the mindset… That’s why they have me trying to break into the Lestrange’s vault.”

Remus shakes his head, “Maybe it’s ‘cause you are brilliant at counter curses and and better at-on-the-fly healing spells than half the people at Saint Mungos.”

Sirius shuddered, “we finally cracked the amber bracelet. It wasn’t anything worthwhile. Like I said it wouldn’t be. But it turned Gideon’s whole arm— inside-out. It was—” He shook his head and looked away. 

“Padfoot,” Remus said softly. 

Sirius’ eyes were still firmly fixed on his hands. “It’s fine, Moony— not the worst thing I’ve seen just— kind of unsettling,” he said. He looked up at Remus and smiled but it didn’t quite reach his eyes, “I wish I could have come with you.”

“I do too,” Remus admitted. “Dumbledore definitely wouldn’t have allowed that. He didn’t even want me talking to anyone. Said if I was going to be able to connect with these werewolves I’d need to let go of my… humanity.” 

“What does that mean?”

“I don’t know…. And honestly I don’t really care. I kind of think he’s wrong,” Remus said with a shrug.

“Why Moony! First you’re breaking the esteemed Dumbledore’s rules and now you’re saying he’s wrong? What’s become of you?” Sirius put his hand to his chest in fake horror.

Remus laughed and looked away from the mirror. “I just mean— these people— they are still people and the best chance I have of reaching them is reminding them of that— not tricking them into believing I’ve let go too.” It seemed simple to Remus, but he found himself worrying that Sirius would find him naive. He knew he was blushing slightly when he met Sirius’ eyes, “You know?”

Sirius was beaming at him. He had a look in his eyes like he thought Remus was the best thing he had ever seen and Remus felt his blush deepen. “I do know,” he said softly, “I think you’re right. I think you’re brilliant. God, I miss you Moony.”

“I’ve only been gone two days,” Remus said.

“Yeah, but I'm used to having you around all the time. I miss coming home and telling you how shit things were. I miss the damn burnt toast you make in the mornings. Seriously. This morning I put the bread back in the toaster even though it was already properly browned. This is what you’ve driven me to.”

Remus laughed softly. “It tastes better with a bit a char. I swear.”

“You’re spreading your craziness, that’s what you’re doing. I miss the way the house always smells of tea, ‘cause you’re constantly drinking it. I miss rolling over in bed and you being there. I miss…” Sirius pauses and looks down. When he looks back up at Remus it’s through his long eyelashes. There was an almost shy look on his face. God, Remus loved that face. It was so unlike Sirius’ usual swagger and Remus thought of it as a piece of Sirius that was just his. 

“I miss your hands on me,” Sirius said in a low voice. As he spoke he dragged one hand up his abdomen so his white t-shirt was scrunched at the top of his chest. He bit his lip and stared at Remus with a slight smirk on his face. 

“Padfoot—”

“The roughness of the calluses on your fingertips— the strength of them around my hips, on my neck, in my hair. They way before the full moon you get so desperate for me and your hands are just everywhere on my body all at once,” Sirius dragged his fingers across his chest, his thumb brushing over his nipple. He let out a soft moan and his other hand traveled slowly up his leg. 

Remus swallowed. He could see Sirius’ erection growing underneath the thin layer of his pajama bottoms. He knew he was blushing. He could feel his skin burning under the scrutiny of the other man’s heavy gaze. Sirius was a sight. His hands trailing along his bare chest, wet lips, pupils dilated as he let his gaze travel down Remus’ body. Remus let the blanket shrug off of him completely. He brushed his hair out of his eyes. 

“I miss having you hot on top of me. Shit, your skin is always burning this time of the cycle. I love how it feels against me. Merlin, I want that now. Want your mouth and tongue and teeth all over me. I want you to leave marks,” Sirius reached up and brushed his long dark hair over his shoulder to show Remus the line of hickies he had left on the base of his neck a few days ago. “Like this. I love this. I press my hand into it so I can still feel it when I’m jerking off,” Sirius’ voice was rougher now. He pushed two fingers against the bruises and palmed his erection. 

“Fuck, I love having marks from you— from your teeth, your lips, your hands— don’t care. Just love looking in the mirror and knowing I’m yours. I love my collar brushing against them at work and making me think about all the things you did to me the night before. Love the way people stare at them when they are exposed or how I can press my hand against them when you aren’t there and be reminded of your mouth and hands on me. Love how utterly fucking ruined I look after we’re done. Love how it feels when you leave them sharp and hot and, fuck, I want you here.”

Remus couldn’t help the moan that escaped his lips. He pushed the cloak off his back and adjusted his position so Sirius could see the effect he was having. Remus’ stomach burned. He should have known Sirius would be able to have this effect on him without even being there to touch him— he always had.

“You want to touch yourself, Moony?” Sirius said in a way that was only half a question, “You want to watch me touch myself?” 

Remus was fully hard now. “Yes,” he said, unable to keep the slight growl out of his voice. 

Sirius smirked. He pulled down his pajama pants so his cock came into Remus’ view, already so hard. Sirius slowly took himself in his hand, squeezing, his thumb rubbing the precome across the head. 

Remus bit his lip, any self-consciousness vanished with Sirius’ low moan and he tugged his own pants down. 

“Yes, Moony, that’s it. Fuck, I love your cock. Touch it for me, please,” Sirius said. His voice was pleading in the way that drove Remus crazy. 

He never could deny him anything when he asked like that. He grabbed himself and tried to match Sirius’ slow pace. But it was hard. Frustrated energy that was half his, half the wolf’s was building up inside him and Sirius already looked debauched. Long hair covering half his face, eyes heavily lidded, staring at him so intently.

“Would you touch me like this if you were here?” Sirius asked as he slowed his strokes. “Never fast enough, not quite enough pressure, wait for me to be crazy and begging for it before you fuck me?” Sirius smirked at him— he already knew the answer.

As much as Remus loved that idea, there was a desperate urge inside of him that knew that wouldn’t do right now. “No,” he growled. He clenched the muscles in his thighs to stop his hips from bucking faster into his hand.

“‘Course not,” Sirius grinned at him. “I can see that in your eyes. You’re so fucking hot for me, aren’t you? Love that look— like you wanna devour me. You could probably just come once just kissing and rutting against me. 

Remus groaned in response and his fingers tightened around his cock. Sirius was right. This close to the moon his refractory period was pretty much non-existent. He could come against Sirius’ leg and get hard again just from the noises Sirius made when he bit his neck. 

“Fuck, I wish you were here,” Sirius said. He ran his left hand up his abdomen over the lion tattoo on his side to press again against the red marks Remus had left down his neck. “I want you to fuck me.”

Remus groaned, “yes.” His thighs felt hot and he bucked into his hand at Sirius’ words. 

Sirius moved one hand to his hip He continued staring at Remus. “Do you know how I want you to fuck me?”

Remus tried to respond with words, but it came out as an unintelligible sound. 

Sirius was digging his fingers so hard into his hip so hard that they were starting to turn white. “That way you fuck me when you’re just going mad with,” he tightened his grip on his cock, “just pure want. You’re going fast and hard and your holding on to my hips so hard that you leave bruises. I tried to give myself bruises but I can never press hard enough y’know? Fuck Moony, I want your mouth biting hard on my neck and you deep inside me.” Sirius’ whole chest was flushed red and he was panting. 

“Padfoot,” Remus managed to croak out, “I’m not going to be able to last long.” He gripped the blanket on his tent floor, wishing it were Sirius. 

“Come for me, Moony, please. I want to see you come.”

That was it. Heat burned through Remus’ groin. Come splattered up his chest as he called out Sirius’ name. 

Sirius came at the same time, head thrown back, shaking and sweating. 

Sirius let out a breathless chuckle. “James is gonna kill us if he finds out this is what we used the mirrors for.”

“Please never say James’ name with your cock out of your pants,” Remus replied, rolling his eyes. 

Sirius chuckled. “Damn, I want you here,” he said.

Remus smiled into the mirror. “Soon.” He waved his wand to clean himself and pulled his pants back up. 

“It’s not soon enough,” Sirius said. He lowered his eyes. “Just be careful, please. Stay safe.”

“You too,” Remus said, “No taking stupid risks.”

Sirius smiled at him. “Me? Stupid risks? Why I never.”

Remus rolled his eyes. He shifted so he was laying on his stomach looking into the mirror. 

“Just leave it there? While you sleep?” Sirius asked, “Can’t sleep without you.”

“Of course,” Remus said. Sirius’ eyes soon fluttered shut, but Remus stayed awake. He watched the play of moonlight across the calm smile on Sirius’ face. He wanted to be there, wanted to drape himself across Sirius, absorb his comfort while they were pressed skin to skin. Instead, he wrapped himself in the scarf that smelled like Sirius and pressed his hand against the mirror, hoping that would be enough for now.


End file.
